DistORtiOn
by Simply Shiri
Summary: As if it wasn't mortifying enough to have been falling to Ylisse like a meteor, I've been chosen as a Mask—as my guardian calls it—and I represent the Mask of Insanity, where I'll have to both maintain my crumbling sanity and save the world from another brink of catastrophe caused by Outrealm people, like me. Without further adieu, hell breaks loose. [Prologue under revising]
1. Prologue: DrEaM EatER

**Prologue: DrEaM EatER**

_I consider myself as a rather excellent assassin. I was currently infected with mild-Kellam Syndrome, I am skillful with a bow and arrow, and I can handle my pair of custom-forged katars (go Google It.) like a professional, via my experience with boxing. Adding up to my positives on being a great assassin, I am incredibly lightweight, resulting to silent steps and agile movements, I adapt to almost anything rather quickly and I certainly blend in the dark. Before you assume that I'm a Mary-Sue OC from a splendidly crappy self-insert fanfic, I have lost more battles, have been deceived and have made mistakes more than an amateur warrior could have done, despite the abilities I possess. I could barely resist from fainting in every battle I've volunteered after getting scratched here and there. I am also extremely reckless, but I've never died from it. People around me, people who I care about and even people I love have taken the tolls I have caused due to my recklessness. I'll never pay back my debts, let alone even out the failures I have done. I'll never be able to return to my world. Trapped in this world forever, cursed to witness the war and death and unable to lift a hair to even attempt to help; that's the price of being dead during war. Huh…? I'm feeling really drowsy all of a sudden; do the dead even sleep? Well, I'm about to find out…_

* * *

The world was spinning around me. Unknown characters written in black paused in front of me, before molding into blurs and speeding up into the sky…

What.

THE SKY IS MISSING.

OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL, WHAT'S HAPPENING, WHY IS EVERYTHING WHITE, WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE THESE WORDS?!

OW, OW, OW, ARGHHHH!

THAT FREAKING HURT, MY HEAD, OH MAN. MIGRAINE?! OUCH, IT'S WORSE, OH MY GOD, IT FREAKING ACHES SO BAD! DO I HEAR VOICES? WHAT THE—

Indeed, it was a chorus of voices I hear. As the thousand—no, - millions of voices echo through my mind, I fell. Rapidly firing random questions then and here only adds up to the stinging pain I was experiencing. The aching agony traveled through every atom of my being like wild-fire. A distant light blue blur appeared in my distorted vision. Soon, its size escalated, soon, I find myself launched out in this white world. As I fell through the endless clouds, the air whistling vehemently in my ears, stirring the voices that screamed. A white flame started to envelop my aching figure, a soothing sensation trickling up through my arms, to my torso and finally, the flame wrapped around me tightly. My blank mind soon lulled me into a deep slumber.

* * *

Hm? Do I hear running? Why does my bed feel so rough? Turning over— OH MY FREAKING GOD, WHAT. THERE'S DIRT IN MY MOUTH, OH GOSH. COUGH, COUGH, COUGH, COUGH, SPIT IT OUT! SPIT IT OUT! CHOKING, CHOKING! PUKE, JUST PUKE. RELEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

I scrunched my eyes open as I prop myself up with my elbows. As soon as I slowly digest and observe my surroundings, I yelped instantly, "WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"

Note that I found myself choking on burnt dirt in a really HUGE crater. Somehow, I manage to stomp my anxiety down. I stand up with jelly legs, OH GOSH, WHEN DID THEY GET THIS BURNT? OW, OW, OW, PAIN! Oooo, there's someone up there! Alright, time to wave my arms like crazy! CRAP, OUCH. Haha, it's best not to do that. Purple and blue bruises snaked up my arms - now that I think about it, my WHOLE body was throbbing like crazy. Y'know, the feeling of your butt, while experiencing constipation and spent like two hours in the toilet, yeah, it basically aches like that...! Okay, that was a disgusting suggestion.

"H-hey!" I croaked out, noting that my throat was as dry as a desert. Plus it throbs. I feel like total crap now.

Blue figure with butterfly shaped mask slid down through the blackened ground. Huh. Rather strangely familiar for my taste... Realization, in 3...2...1...1...?...1... AH THERE IT IS;

Marth-I-mean-Lucina. Right. In. Front. Of. Me.

.

.

.

Why am I not flipping out?

"Er, hi there..." Hnnngh... It hurts to speak, I crave for any kind of liquid to soothe my throat now.

"I suppose you are Ayra Krayniel, no? Naga has foreseen your... Blazing arrival."

The tiniest of pained smiles crossed my cracked lips, I reply despite the burning pain raging inside my throat. "Yes, indeed. It's Shayra Krayniel, though, but most people call me Ayra."

.

.

.

.

.

Wait.

What.

"NAGA KNOWS ME?!"

Lucina-I-mean-Marth bobs her-I-mean-his head in agreement. "Yes... Your purpose is to guide both me and my father's lot, yes?"

I let out gagging and coughing sounds. "Please excuse me..." I turn my back against the child of Prince Chrom.

ASDFNEOAFNIEWAFOANWEFWAOFNMFAEFNOAWF

WAFWAFNAWOFNAFWOMCSADCFACAFEWOBKALF

A;PGAWHIPWAMVFID;AFJAWOEFJWAOFKEAOWFPJFA[WOJEOA[FE 9WIJFOAJFWAEFJWAOPEJFGAWFPO

OHMYGODWHATTHEHECKISHAPPENINGWHYDOESNAGAKNOWMEWHYT HEHELLAMIHEREANYWAYDOESTHISMEANIMINYLISEEOHGODOHGO DOHGODOHGOD

Hyperventilating Mode Canceled.

"You look like you've seen a spirit, ma'am. Perhaps you're confused? Has Naga never notify you of your sudden arrival?"

"I'm sorry, Marth-I-mean-Lucina, I mean Marth, no - I mean Lucina - AH CRAP!" I must look like an escapee from a Mental Asylum... Oh wait, I am. "Let me just call you Lucina, okay? Ahem... Uh, sorry, Lucina. I-I'm having an anxiety attack right now and it will take a while to subside. So please be patient with your ol' new guardian please?"

I then proceed to flip my shit out. If I weren't in this giant crater, I would've been demolishing trees, mauling bears and slaughter any brigands that disturb me. Okay, breathe, Ayra. You. Must. Calm. Down. You are just dreaming, so chill.

"Milady, you look quite confused; suppose that satchel of yours have answers?" Lucina is acting a bit weird. Huh. But there is, indeed, a bulky satchel strapped against my hips. Huh. I continue to rip it away from my and dump its contents, eyes scanning for any useful tools to answers the current million questions swirling inside my head.

A pair of katars(go Google it, again), with the Naga's Mark embedded at the blades. Huh.

Aqua blue 3DS. Huh.

Ipod. Huh.

Textbooks. Huh.

A worn-out scarf. Huh.

A crumpled letter. Huh.

I gingerly picked the paper up, cautious to prevent anymore damage from its poorly shaped frame. I read the message neatly scrawled on the wrinkled particle.

_Ayra Krayniel,_  
_Weird to have been whipped out of the Outrealm Gate, right?_  
_I do apologize for the sudden events._  
_I do know little of the Outrealm Gate, so I haven't got the densest clue that you have to pay a price to cross it._  
_So if you have been injured, you have my word that I'll make it up to you._  
_I've sent you because the timelines are extremely messed up, or I say, is going to be._  
_I'd like you to guide the Shepherds to the right path._  
_Multiple of unknown characters have been attempting to ruin the timelines and doom Ylisse._  
_I've sent at least five, or six of champions to save Fire Emblem,_  
_or as you say in your world._

_That-Old-Woman-That's-Very-Mysterious-And-Will-Rev eal-Herself-To-You-Later-On_

_or_

_An-Extremely-Clichéd-Guardian-Spirit-Whatever-Deci de_

_P.S. - Anna of the Outrealm Gate knows all of your secrets! Also all the Annas._

Oh, joy. This is seriously sounding like an overwhelmingly clichéd self-insert fanfictions or something. Oh goodness. Letting out a thick sigh of exhaustion, I hurriedly gather my shenanigans and stuff it inside the satchel. Oooo, what's this?

A mask. With detailed, yet simple designs here and there, I find it completely intriguing. Over one eye slit, was a red thunder, as if it were acting as a scar. A colorful swirl coated the lower cheek and over the mask's menacing smirk. Under the left eye slit was a series of tear marks, trailing down to the chin. As soon as I finish analyzing the mask's layout, I conclude with one thought. _Bi-polar Mask._

"Hmm..." Lucina-I-mean- okay, we've been over this already, alright? We're calling Lucina, Marth. I mean we're calling Marth, Lucina. I mean- Shut up, brain. Lucina's observant gaze interrupted my lunatic thoughts. I rotate my neck to see her, watching me carefully.

"Wh-what is it?" Ah, I forgot that my throat hurts. Hnnngh...

"Er, nothing, nothing at all, madam,"

"Please, Lucina, I've been living reality, and I do know there's always something in nothing."

"Oh. Um, not to be rude... But how are you supposed to guide us?"

I let out a chuckle, its melody coated with pain and plain awkwardness. I rubbed my arm, grinning somewhat sheepishly. "To be honest, I haven't got the slightest idea to do that... I have a bit of fighting skills, but aside that, I'm perfectly useless. I'm no Robin, nor Lissa. The only thing to help me is the knowledge of the future... Which is basically threatened, I don't know if it is proper anymore." I deadpan.

"Perhaps, I'll help you with your fighting with those?" She pointed at the satchel, gesturing to my katars.

"Really? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The throbbing that was dominating my body has subsided slowly, ah, Lucina has Falchion drawn. She's healing me. I groaned in relief and stretched, unhealthy crackling echoing through my ears. "But don't expect anything from me, please. I bet you'll knock me out in a matter of five seconds."

* * *

Indeed, she beat me more than several times in a row. My clumsy and unresponsive fingers soon became sweaty and slipped the blades off my grasp when I had attempted to block Lucina's blow. Finally, twilight drapes itself across the sky and the princess started to make camp. To conclude, I had made little improvement with handling my weapons. My grip on the pair of the tools were too tense, or too loose, it'll fly away from my clasp sooner or later.

"You fight as if you have never handled one of those weapons in your life." Lucina commented. I could only sigh and take a bite of the scorched rabbit meat the Lord had captured.

"Well, it's true. I only had my fists as my weapon when I got into fights..." I responded, tapping into my earlier memories as a delinquent. It almost made me laugh and bawl afterwards for being so stupid. "... It's been a while since I had been into a fight, I'm still rusty."

Lucina soon finished devouring her small portion and soon replied to my statement, "If you'd like, should we spar without our weapons and soon train with them?"

I tapped my chin with my bruised fingers, in a bit of a daze. Before I answer, I let a lively grin cross against my lips. "That's an excellent idea, Lucina!" Abruptly, a wild idea spring across my mind, "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why... Why are you so cool about me? I mean, even though Naga has foreseen my arrival, shouldn't you be at least suspicious? Or curious?"

The daughter of Chrom paused and took a deep breath. She sighed and gazed directly at the small embers that raged on to keep us warm. "... I trust Lady Naga with every pore of my body, and soul. But, no, I do not doubt you, milady... This is certainly not the first time I've encountered a person from the Outrealms."

Cue choking and gurgling sounds from me. UGH! Spit it out! OH GOD IT'S STUCK IN MY THROAT, PUKE IT OUT, OHMYGOODNESSBRAINSTAHP! I managed to eject the chunks of my dinner out my throat and into the bright flames, turning it to fiery, sizzling burnt meat. It soon materialized unpleasant, foul-smelling smoke, causing me to transform into a crimson-faced female that's experiencing an extremely long and intense coughing fit.

"WHAT."

"Um, in my timeline, when the doom of Ylisse fell upon us, I had met a man from the Outrealm. Soon, I encountered a team of males from the Outrealm too. I'd say your lot acts almost the same..."

As soon as I digest this fatal information, I proceed on attempting to trample down my rising anxiety. Which always lead me into huge anxiety attacks that lasts for hours. "Who were they?" I sputtered out, gagging on my own spit shamefully.

"I only became an acquaintance with only one man, and a child too. But he's traveling with the Shepherds right now. The other group were the enemies."

"Please, Lucina. Can you ever be more specific?" Very desperate pleading.

"His name was Odin... Eisenberg, was it? He has raven hair and pale skin, tall and very clumsy and energetic. The other one is Ty. He had never revealed his true name, he kept insisting that his name was confidential. He looks much like you, you could pass as his elder twin sister even. He's quite the demanding child."

Oh goodness, why does Ty sound like oddly familiar? Endless thoughts and presumptions started to jumble across my head, flinging one thought after another, and the buzzing of bees rang through my ears. Oh gods, am I seriously losing my sanity at the first day in Ylisse? Am I even going to survive this? Gods, I need sleep.

With lifeless eyes, deep in a daze, I stare into the flames. Into the very core, that could possibly blind me. I continue to peer into the smoldering inferno, vision completely blank and white. As the firewood's crackled and ignited sparks, I laid my back against the dead log behind me. The tranquil and harmonious melodies of crickets sluggishly lulled me into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Prologue: DrEaM EatER  
- - - —END— - - -

**Word Count: 2,367 words**

**A/N: /squints at the sun and people/ Huh, when was the last time I've ever been interacting with civilization? /shot/ This is quite enjoyable to write. By the way, this is my first attempt at Self-Inserts on Fire Emblem, hehe;;; I'm not really happy with this Prologue, I'm sure that Lucina is OOC, ahhh way too shameful (;;; ´_ゝ`) But I'll keep working hard! Constructive Criticism is always open and motivational, they'll keep me writing if I could steal my dad's laptop(mine is apparently broken /sobs) plus this is so so so so so so /gets shot/ late. My summer break is halfway over, and I haven't done my summer homework. I'm not sure when to update this, but whatever, I'll keep track by writing some ARCs or chappies and type 'em here. WELL, PLEASE REVIEW YOU LOVELY PEOPLE! /grabs 3DS and plays Fire Emblem in a corner/**

**~An extremely reckless, not-so-responsible, and an-epic-failure-of-an-Authoress signing out **


	2. Chapter I: beAST STATe

**Quickie: Woke up this morning, read this story and I almost killed myself. HOW CAN YOU PUT UP WITH THE PROLOGUE?! I will certainly re-write it the future orz;; But here, Chapter One, and I guarantee, it's better.**

**Italic: Enasni**

**Underline: Ayra's thoughts**

* * *

**Chapter I: beAST STATe**

I was dealing with this, teleported-to-the-world-of-Fire-Emblem-Awakening-l ike-a-Self-Insert-Fanfic business, rather calmly. Well, I did have several anxiety attacks every hour in the first week, but I've managed to maintain my crumbling sanity. Honestly, I was rather pleased of being able to travel into this world. It should be better than my life back home; I mean, I can basically do what I want in here! I'm training with Lucina, rather than slacking off the whole day and get scolded afterwards, I was going to fight brigands, instead of doing house chores five hours straight, I am a chosen Champion, rather than being the jerk and pessimist in my class. Family? I wasn't quite in good terms with them, if not despising them is the word.

So far in my absolutely insane journey, I had picked up a bow and arrow. My aim was terrific, I surprisingly developed steady hands and intense concentration with the help of Lucina's harsh training. Soon, I also have discovered that I'm with mild-Kellam syndrome; Lucina had mistakenly assumed that I had wander off somewhere when I was right in front of her, in my second encounter, a village had been attacked by a small crowd of Risen. We eventually engaged battle with the corpses. As the battle raged on, I was currently concealed in the shadows of the fruit stands, all nervous and usual stuff like that. When I had stabbed Risen through the head, as soon as it dissolved into purple ribbons of smoke, another zombie myrmidon was right in front of me. Like. Right. In. Front. Of. Me. I could feel it's breath, it's unexpectedly cold and I instantly yelped. I sincerely thought I was a goner at that moment, but it just swayed around. Groaning like an idiot.

After finding myself inside my Thinking State, as I call it, I jabbed the dastard through the ear. Later, I had been running around, laughing as looks of confusion crosses the Risen's ash faces while I slit their comrades'(if they were even realize they're allies) throats. It WAS an absolutely entertaining experience, until they finally thought for a moment and had finally seen me. After Lucina had saved me from them, bruises had been snaking up from my legs and arms, scratches and deep cuts spewed out crimson rivers. Without further adieu, I was bawling dramatically and that's when I passed out.

Several more Risen troubles and bandits causing mischief later, I guess I was beat up half to death and fainted every encounter. I think Lucina is seriously doubting that I am actually a guardian. But even so, as our journey to Regna Ferox advances on, I improved drastically. I could at least hit a bulls eye three times in a row with my trusty Iron Bow, and my skills with my katars were developing quite pleasantly. I could throw a few swipes at Lucina and block nearly every slash almost perfectly. The young princess was satisfied with my progress. So was I.

I sighed appreciatively as I chewed on bear meat, though it was like chewing on leather boots, it was satisfying. I guess Lucina had inherited Chrom's taste in food. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. E.V.E.R.Y.D.A.Y. But I'm not complaining, a carnivore here through and through. I loathe vegetables. They're all green, and fresh and leafy... Okay, I'm sounding more like a preschooler... Oh wait, I am.

Alright! Shut up, brain and heart. It's time to discuss the present. As I wolfed down my fifth portion. It's starting to taste like boots, blegrh. We were nearing Regna Ferox, the sky dusted with orange and pink, the sun was melting down to the horizon. Suddenly, the earth started shaking. Much, much, much, much like what happened in Chapter One. A slice of Earth started to rise up slowly, lava erupted from the bottom. I stole a glance at Lucina, grinning quite nervously. Why the heck am I even grinning? IT'S INAPPROPRIATE FOR THE TIME BEING, OH GOD.

"RUNNNN!"

Snatching my satchel, I darted off somewhere the opposite where Lucina was going. GREAT, I GET SEPARATED FROM MY GUIDE! I'M PROBABLY GONNA DIE THIS ROUND, OH GOD! The portal fluttered open, Risen scattered from it. It was 3x larger than the usual horde of the zombies. YEP. I'M GONNA DIE.

.

.

.

OH WAIT, I ALMOST FORGOT! I HAVE MILD-KELLAM SYNDROME, SO THEY WON'T SEE ME COM-! LOL, NEVERMIND! A Risen Archer had shot me in the knee. ARROW IN THE KNEE! HOORAY! CRAP NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE! OW OW OW OW OW OW, RISEN MYRMIDON COMING TO CHOP MY HEAD OF OH GOD. BLOCK IT. OKAY, GOOD. STAND UP. STAND UP. STAB THE DASTARD - MISS. OH JOY. SLASHED MY BICEP, OHHHHHHHH! MUSCLE PAIN, MUSCLE PAIN! CRYING. DON'T PASS OUT, GODS! LUCINA, WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?! NUMB THE PAIN, NUMB THE PAIN, NUMB THE PAIN. As if the thought was a genie, the aching through my pain had lessened and I can move any limb normally, I proceeded to chop their heads off, in rage.

'_Heh. You're lucky, girly. You have me._'

Hmm... I think the bleeding has gotten to me, I hear voices now. Which is overwhelmingly clichéd. Arghh! MY ARM ALMOST GOT CHOPPED OFF BY THAT AXE, YOU DASTAR- FALCHION THROUGH THE NECK, HAHA! WHY HELLO THERE, LUCINA~

"That's the last of them...," she breathed, sheathing Parallel Falchion away. "And it looks like you've ended up half the injuries you usually wind up after battles."

"I'll take that as I compliment."

"It is." the princess quickly added, "I assume you will be fine at the Tournament."

Oh right. That. Hahahaha. It looks like she had decided that I was to participate in the Tournament in Regna Ferox. I'M GONNA GET SLUGGED SO HARD. I merely chuckled uncertainly, sheepishly rubbing my bruised neck. "One hit, and I'm down. That's certain. Please don't expect anything from me."

"I won't."

THAT'S VERY ENCOURAGING, THANKS LUCINA. Geez, she's harsh even at praising. I'm seriously starting to think that she's either a sadist, or a hard-core tsundere[1]. Well, moving on. The Lord had finished patching me up, and we returned to our camp; which consists of only a bonfire, pebbles circling it. Aaaaand, the camp fire just turned into mere ashes. Joy. I miserably volunteered to gather firewood, raising my hand as I did. "I'll go get some firewood then."

I turned my heels from our campsite and ventured on to the dense forest. I heard Lucina holler, "Don't get killed!". I'll wager that perhaps I'll trip on a large, dead log that wasn't visible enough and smash my head on a sharp rock, dying so ridiculously. OR, I'll get chomped by wolves, be mauled by a bear and even get robbed by a rookie thief. Alright, alright, enough of my pessimist(and rather sadistically) suggestions. I hummed Fire Emblem; Awakening Sound Track: 'Oh, it's not so bad, Lissa. Just a healthy little walk!' melody, in attempt to comfort myself and cool down the uncomfortable heat pooling at the bottom of my stomach. I soon acquired a three pounds of logs, it looks like it's enough to keep us warm all night. It's comfortably getting chilly, since we're nearing Regna Ferox, I assume that we'll arrive in the hot-headed country in a few hours or so tomorrow. Afterwards nearly getting lost, I arrived at our campground, surprisingly surviving my little hunt for firewood. Lucina's absence unnerved me instantly. Oh gods, where is she? Did I take too long? Has she left the camp and looked for me?

"MARTH! Marth? Where are you?" After remembering vowing to Lucina about using her alias in public, I howled into the evening, which was a REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY BAD MOVE. I barely noticed the tents that stood nearby to the dying bonfire. WE DEFINITELY DO NOT HAVE LOGS NOR MULTIPLE OF TENTS. OH GODS. I THINK I'VE BREACHED ENEMY TERRITORY - welp, there goes the bandits dashing out their tents with their weapons drawn.

I am officially screwed. Gripping my katars after I dropped the gathered wood, I positioned myself in a defensive stance. This is where I die, huh? It was so great training with Lucina, but I wish I could have met Chrom and the other Shepherds! DEAR NAGA, AXE AXE AXE AXE AXE! Someone had flung an axe at my direction. I'M GOING TO GET KILLED MY AN AXE TO MY THROAT?! REJECTION! NOPE! NO! REFUSAL! Abnormally skillfull, I sliced the axe in half, its killing edge launched at another direction. I swallowed the bile that was rising up my throat as their battle cries rang through my ears vehemently. THIS. IS. YLISSE! I kicked an axe man as I boost myself up to witness how large this group is rather elegantly. Sorry, I had to make the joke, this is my last moments, right? Well, so far, the band of ruffians is certainly big enough to brutally murder me. Some person grabbed my ankle. I'm royally screwed.

I was slammed to the ground. Good thing to my fatalistic thinking, I rolled to the right, just in time to witness a bronze sword get chucked into the ground. That's a really bad way to die. My actions were agile and rather accurate due to the adrenaline running through my veins. THANK YOU WHOEVER-GOD-MADE-THE-ADRENALINE-SYSTEM! I crawled through the horde of brigands until I saw I really hunky man. I proceed to sneak up on him anddddddddddd. ELBOW TO THE SPINE, HAHAHHAHAHAHA, ENOUGH STRENGTH TO SNAP IT! FEEL THE PAIN! That makes me sound like I'm a sadist, oh dear. Oh wait. I am! I grabbed the corpse's leg and swung him to a small crowd of baddies, my strength boosted by adrenaline. And then, my wonderful show of superb strength was so rudely interrupted by me, taking a FREAKING AXE AND SWORD THROUGH MY FREAKING BACK. AND THEN THERE'S THIS BUTTHOLE ARCHER THAT FREAKING SHOT ME KNEE AND SHOULDER, ISN'T THAT A FABULOUS WAY TO DIE AND GET DELAYED?

Though the adrenaline was numbing the agony that was shooting through various directions of my body, I fainted. JUST LIKE THAT.

'_You're glad you've got me, girly! HEH, I'LL WIPE 'EM FOR YOU! HAHAHAHAHA_'

The voice again. Who the heck is it?

* * *

I awoke to the distasteful odor of blood. Ugh... Blood? Why the heck am I still even alive? I scrunched my eyes open, only to gasp and roll away. THERE WAS A FREAKING SEVERED MAN'S HEAD BESIDE ME, OH THE GODS. I immediately released the bile as soon as I breathed in the strong smell of gore. The brigands, they're all dead. In the worst possible ways ever.

Did I do this?

I stepped over a man, whose hands were chopped off and an oh-so-greatly large gash that openly reveals human insides. I heard light footsteps from a distance, much similar to the time when I woke up in that giant crater, and Lucina had found me, traumatized, burnt and bruised.

"Marth?"

Indeed, it was Lucina, in her butterfly shaped mask glory. I instantly rushed to her, engulfing her into a childish embrace. WHAT. THE. HELL. HAPPENED. WHEN. I. FAINTED.

'_Enasni happened, girl._'

'SO BASICALLY YOU ARE EITHER MY INSANE SUBCONSCIOUSNESS OR MY OH-SO-MYSTERIOUS GUARDIAN. THAT JAZZ ALREADY HAPPENED, BUB.'

'_Heh, not entirely. But I ain't your guardian. My mere purpose is to ruin you, hehe. No questions now, it's the rules~_'

As Lucina scanned through the massacre that I had somehow accomplished. She soon turned to me, and breathed. "You're definitely ready for the Tournament."

MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

* * *

**A/N: Short chappie, but it's the best I can do. (;;TTuTT) This looks so much better than the Prologue, I'm happy! New character, Enasni! No idea for her yet, but ehhhh. Catch you later! :) PLEASE REVIEW, OR AN INNOCENT MAN'S LIMB IS TO BE SLICED OFF.**

**Tsundere - a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing his or her warm side over time. Much like Maribelle **


	3. Chapter II: mASk of INSANITY

**Quickie: FOUR FOLLOWS, A FAVORITE AND MY VERY OWN FIRST REVIEW! I'm more than glad to present this chappie to you! I'm working hard, thanks to you guys. Thanks for giving this crap-of-a-story a chance! **

* * *

Chapter II: mASk of** INSANITY**

Last week and half, so much had happened; got magically teleported to Ylisse just like in self-insert fanfics; eventually discovered a letter that revealed my purpose, I am apparently a champion, as the mysterious guardian had mentioned; acquired katars and soon picked up a bow and arrow, and developed steady aim and actually great at it; kicked some Risen and bandit butts; and eventually recognized that the different rather maniacal voice that echoed through my head goes by Enasni, whose purpose is to destroy my life apparently. As if a person manifesting my mind is capable on doing that. But then again, I woke up after fainting after setting foot on enemy territory, with all these dead ruffians scattered around me, possibly have died in the worst ways. Sooner or later, she had claimed that she had possessed me. Well, enough of my rather useless rambling about the past... Ugh, useless? Gods, I need to think straight... The past always helps the present somehow... Okay, okay, enough thinking, more on PRESENT adventure, Ta-dah! So far in my rather exhausting adventure to Regna Ferox with Lucina, we are currently marching in a rather awkward position; long story short, I had the greatest idea to convince Lucina on fixing my hair to make it seem like hers, later I'll put on the mask that the oh-so mysterious guardian had given me, AND BECOME DREAMY AND MYSTERIOUS. Quoted by Lissa. Well, as soon as I pestered the lord, since we didn't even carry a brush with us, she had decided to comb my hair with her fingers, only to get caught in a hidden, incredibly chaotic bird's nest. When she had attempted to pry her fingers off, she only formed an even more complex maze of hair. It's as if my own hair is a death trap. So... That's what happened.

An exceedingly awkward silence hung in the chilly air as we ventured through the forest, nearby the path to Regna Ferox. A series of pained 'ow's and 'ouch's echoed through the forest as Lucina desperately clawed at my hair. I'm starting to think that's she's setting my scalp on fire. Okay, I've had enough of the pain! I snatched my unusual blade from my satchel. A courageous idea crossed my mind, and I HAD to do it.

"Lucina, lower your hands!" I demanded, raising my left half of my katar.

"What are proposing to do?"

I dramatically retorted, "Do it or I'll cut off your hands!" She conceded.

Then, I cut my hair, shorter than I assumed. UH, BAD SELF-INDUCED HAIR DAY. Rather disgusted with my decision, she shook my sandy, light chestnut hair off her fingers. I rotated my heels to the large tree behind me.

"How do I look?"

The princess' masked eyes proceeded to glue themselves to me. I fidgeted nervously under her intense gaze. "You look like a male. Unless you add a side ponytail and put a ribbon around it."

Sincerely, I am taken back by her suggestion with the hair style. It's slightly amusing to have a rather tomboyish female to recommend such a cute hairstyle. I could only smile gently. Soon, I slipped on my mask, bi-polar mask as I call it. Since there are different, intricate designs scrawled on it rather randomly, I even added the worn out scarf to add effect! Hmm... Do I look like a bi-polar midget clad in assassin's armor that's totally DREAMY AND MYSTERIOUS?! My height doesn't want me to even be cool. I hate puberty. Sooner, or later, I'll probably end up having a surprise growth spurt and wind up as tall as Frederick or something... Hmm... Now that I think about it, I had never really truly obtained the knowledge of the true heights of the characters. Ah, ah, ah! No matter, I'll be able to discover since I'm going to participate on the Tournament. I'm gonna be so freaking epic!

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaand, we've arrived. I ultimately lost the confidence I had mustered back at the forest. I'm going to humiliate myself. I want to bawl in a corner, and then dig a hole and rot in there before I would embarrass myself in front of my heroes. And Marth(I'll be calling her that for the time being.) have challenged Lon'qu, knocked the male out flat. Thankfully, I was selected as a random, er, archer, assassin, midget-with-unusual-weapons or whatever-you-call-it warrior. And, it's time to commit suicide before I injure myself dramatically and run away like an idiot.

I DON'T CARE ANYMORE, PLOP MY IPOD HEADPHONES ON I NEED MUSIC. Hmm... what should play? Of course! Fire Emblem Awakening OST~ Lalalalalaaaaaaa. Nobody miraculously notices the headphones. Hah, stupid unobservant idiots.

Some muffled yells from Chrom and proceeded to clash with Marth, shooting curiousity-fueled questions here and there. And, ta–dah! Shepherds vs. Random-warriors-from-West-Khan-plus-Marth has begun! After vowing to myself to only to aid Marth, and only Marth herself, I watched everything from the sidelines, avoiding engagement from any Shepherd. Yes, I've grown attached to the princess. Eyes scanning through the battlefield, I had spotted Robin. Build 03. Face. Hair 01. Hair color 01. Voice 01.(I had heard him barking orders, like any other usual tactitian). The regular gang, Chrom, Frederick, Lissa and... ODIN AND MYSTERIOUS PERSON? Oh. Have I forgotten to tell you, dear reader-who's-probably-reading-this-fanfic? Marth had mentioned there are others like me, people from the Outrealm, and I've barely found out that there's an oh-so eerie group of outcasts that rebelled and helped brought doom to Ylisse. She also mentioned that she only acquainted Odin and mysterious kid, who seem friendly enough to her.

Goddamnit, the mysterious person stole my mask. AND SCARF?!

And Odin? He's exactly what I had pictured when Luci, er, Marth, had described him. Rather tall, pale skin, hazel orbs and silky black locks. He's currently engrossed in a heated battle with myrmidons. Lance locking with a killing edge, he seemed to smoothly assaulted the poor swordsman with fluid movements, as if he had been in this sequence for numerous of times. HE JUST WHIZZED PAST ME, THANK NAGA.

I AM SINCERELY GRATEFUL TO WHOEVER INFECTED ME WITH MILD-KELLAM SYNDROME! OH GODS, TIME FOR ACTION! Chrom had locked Marth in yet another heated brawl. And the dear poor princess posing as the Hero-King was having troubles. Courageous mode activated! I flew past the warriors and blocked Falchion with ease. Shock, surprise and slight confusion is apparent in his face. Mine is too, Chrom, I feel you. I mean, it's like: Meanwhile in the prince's point of view: THE AIR JUST STOPPED THE OH-SO LEGENDARY SWORD FALCHION, ERGHMAHERD GASP(Stupid spelling for comedic purposes) With an experimental jab at the arm, my katar tore through his flesh. OH MY GOD THIS FEELS SO WEIRD. I JUST STABBED THE KATAR THROUGH FREAKING CHROM'S ARM. He finally acknowledges my existence and swings Falchion at me. I BLOCKED IT AGAIN, HAHA! Training with Lucina really paid off, considering that both lords used the same fighting style. I go ahead to try another quick jab again, lashing my katar out— I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYYYY! Okay, that's inappropriate at this somewhat desperate moment. Robin had struck me with his Thunder magic and sent me flying, static temporarily paralyzing my limbs. GOD THAT HURT. OH NO, MARTH'S TROUBLE— PINS AND NEEDLES, PINS AND NEEDLES, OW, OW, OW, OW! Throw vulnerary at 'him'. Get arrow and bow. Aim at Robin, casting another spell. SHOOT. ARROW TO THE KNEE. DAMN, I'M GOOD.

"Double..." What the heck am I saying? "Strafe..." OH MY NAGA, DID THAT ONE ARROW JUST GLOW GOLD AND SPLIT INTO TWO?! Well, it does hit Robin in the arm and Chrom in the leg. Huh. BUT WHAT THE HECK, THAT SKILL WAS FROM RAGNAROK ONLINE THAT CAN BE LEARNED BY ARCHERS(Obviously.) IS THIS A FREAKING CROSSOVER BETWEEN FIRE EMBLEM AND RO? OH MERCYYYYYYY, PLEASE DON'T! Please let me explain quickly, cough cough, ahem. Alright, if you don't know what RO is, it's Ragnarok Online, obviously a RPG. Among humans, gods and demons exist too. Norse Mythology. Blah, blah, blah. Right. Main thing about this new-game-omg lesson, is the demons and humans. Basically, the warriors are IMMORTAL. Yes, you heard me, IMMORTAL. They need either a priestess, a certain class to support other players, or a certain item to revive themselves. To add more to the Sue-ness with these soldiers, is that they basically have kick-butt moves, magic and stuff. Basically, if a battle priestess is to be in a field of Risen, A WHOLE LOT OF THEM, LIKE THIRTY OR FORTY, she'd be able to wipe 'em out. Yeah, they're that extreme. And the monsters? Don't make me start about it. Plain over-sized, plain OP, they'll kill everyone in one skill. Especially MVPs, oh Grima no. WELL, ENOUGH OF MY RATHER ADVERTISING LESSON AND REMINISCING.

Where were we? Hmm... Oh yeah, I shot an arrow that split into two other arrow and hit Robin and Chrom. Get up. Get up. Alright, pain is subsiding. Drink a vulnerary, blergh, oh the gods, it tastes like earthworm. No more aftertaste critics, more fighting. I'm dead. Haha, indeed. Marth is defeated while I was busy advertising and had started to limp away. The Shepherds are looking ecstatic, hehe, they forgot about me. Idiots. I maneuvered behind them with great caution. If this were an RO crossover, I'd be able to do a couple of OP tricks. Alright, shine like a star! Okay, got this perfect skill for large hordes! Grab one arrow, aim it at the air.

"Where's the other one?!" Chrom yelled as Lissa tended his wound I had inflicted upon him, "There's another one with a mask!"

Crap. Alright, SHOOT IT! Ah, crap it didn't work. Argh, STRAY ARROW GAVE AWAY MY PRESENCE, NOW IS THE TIME TO SOB!

'**Wow, dearie, you're quite the stupid gal.**'

That voice certainly wasn't Enasni, this voice was soothing, and somewhat more mature. More comforting. My arms, they're moving on their own. Is this another maniac that's possessing me?

'Not quite, dear. But nearly close. Now, watch and learn.'

I had aimed yet another arrow to the sky, while the Shepherds flailed rather frenzied as they scanned the battlefield for me. Odin finds me. MEH. I felt my body concentrate and pump energy through my arm, and into the arrow. The pointed arrow had started to glow golden once again, similar to the dandelion shade I had witnessed when I activated 'Double Strafing' skill. The pale man raced to me, hmph. He's swifter than I assumed. I released the arrow, slicing through the air with a cry. "ARROW SHOWER!"

'**Note that this is the only time I'll let some skills crossover from another game, alright, dear? I'll talk to you soon... Ena—**'

Everyone craned their necks up to the direction of the light-radiating arrow, which soon melted into numerous more arrows that was ready to slaughter the Shepherds any moment now. The brave warriors scattered, either escaped with an arrow embedded through a limb, or had gone uninjured. Odin had me pinned, lance pointed sharply at my neck. I was rather serene at the moment. That curious voice ringing through my mind, comforting me. Soon, the placid emotion washed away and replaced terror and panic.

"You're not supposed to be here..." Odin muttered. Am I not? Then what's the point of my existence then? Was the letter a lie?

I choked out absent-mindedly. "S-sorry..." Those were not my words, were they? Who is speaking them?

"But I am here to replace you, fellow Mask. You may retire and become an honored veteran we will all praise," What are these words rolling off my tongues...? Who am... I? It's all... vague... "Odin Eisenberg, ex-Mask of Insanity. I am Shayra Krayniel, sent by Elkiel, and I am here to replace you..."

Darkness, darkness, it's... all calling to me... Must... sleep...? Wha...?

"And lead the Masks to its original destiny, under fear and fame. I shall destroy the Outcasts, and shall guide the Shepherds' paths into their fateful ways, and I will succeed. Not of course, if me, the Beast State controls my host... Ah, yes... You may call me Enasni, but Shayra's alias, Ike. From Path of Radiance... I'll be seeing you, Odin. Rest."

With a psychotic cackle, my arm advance to pierce his ribs with my katar. I fell into darkness with multiple of questions swirling upon my deranged mind.

* * *

Chapter II: mASk of **INSANITY**

- - - —END— - - -

**A/N: I'm tired /dead/ School is in one week, ugh... Haven't finished... Summer homework... Must not... Neglect... Story! /dies/ Okay, I'm so happy with the amount of follows, fav and reviews in... One week was it? Hmm... Well, I'm seriously tired. I'll be playing some Pokemon, probably RO later— OH YEAH, ABOUT THAT HEHE. It's definitely not a crossover. Some chapters may contain those stuff, but nonononono. MUST NOT WANT /gets shot by a shotgun/ Alright, alright, I'm just going to silently play L4D2 for stress relief, thank you. I HAVEN'T REVISED THIS QUITE YET SO I'LL BE EDITING LATER~/drags self to bedroom/**


	4. Chapter III: DanG yOU BasiLiO!

**Quickie: HAHAHA, SCHOOL IS IN TWO DAYS AND MY SUMMER HOMEWORK LAY UNTOUCHED. DON'T WORRY, ONLY FOUR PAGES OF WORK AND I'M DONE~! ;_; Oh the gods, I'm such a lazy butt. Anyways, five follows! /thumbs up/ I WANT TO SCREAM IN THE DISTANT, WEEE~! /gets shot/**

* * *

**_It looks like I'm dreaming of the past, huh? I feel nostalgic, heehee. I wonder... How long am I going to wander here in this darkness? Will I ever wake up...? Is this what Robin had experienced when he sacrificed himself...? I could only ask questions that would linger in my mind, unanswered. Ah... I stride through the pitch black canyon of warm memories and the world between life and death. A sudden light burst in the distance, I casually walked up to it, and there in front me, a floating orb mixed with various of bright colors. These are called memories, every soul who are currently wandering in the Cold Canyon, as I call it, will forever yearn for these, for they are warm and brings you a peaceful emotion in your chest to your usually hollow soul. They make you feel whole again. Human. But there is a probability that you might stray a bit too much inside of your memories and you'll be stuck here. I gingerly grasp the orb, a pleasant and warm sensation to the touch. I succumb into my memories once again._**

* * *

I yawned, awakened by the faint cheering in the distance and the light the torches emit through the room. Ah, I'm in the infirmary. Hopefully, they hadn't removed my mask while the clerics were tending my wounds. Under the porcelain, there lay a childish, kinda round face of a delicate female with short, crappy sandy chestnut hair, "adorable" freckles sprayed on her cheeks and rather elegant, shaped eyelashes. And those little, curly hair framing my eyes can easily give away my gender. It's not like I want to lie to anyone, I'd rather stay as a dark and mysterious assassin in 'his' masked glory. I'm sure everyone will expect more from Ike. I swung my legs over the infirmary bed, recalling the previous events that had happened.

_"You're not supposed to be here..."_

_"But I am here to replace you, fellow Mask. You may retire and become an honored veteran we will all praise,"_

_"Odin Eisenberg, ex-Mask of Insanity. I am Shayra Krayniel, sent by Elkiel, and I am here to replace you..."_

_"And lead the Masks to its original destiny, under fear and fame. I shall destroy the Outcasts, and shall guide the Shepherds' paths into their fateful ways, and I will succeed. Not of course, if me, the Beast State controls my host... Ah, yes... You may call me Enasni, but Shayra's alias, Ike. From Path of Radiance... I'll be seeing you, Odin. Rest."_

Ah, crap. This is seriously starting to confuse the heck out of my sanity. Beast State? Enasni? Host? How does Enasni even know Path of Radiance? TOO MANY QUESTIONS. We'll ponder when we arrive at Ylisse, alright, brain? OH. Have I forgotten to tell you dear reader? I had discussed with Basilio(Oh man, was I scared!) that I am to be presented as a gift, a contribution, alongside with Lon'qu. He has still yet to approve, but with confidence, I assume that he had approved when I demonstrated my skills out in the battlefield, and when Marth had recommended me, just after he'd beat the crap of Lon'qu. Hmm? Speaking of Lucina, I hear her light and agile footsteps. Yep, I've grown much attached to the woman that I can even recognize her own footsteps. I am much too clingy, blegh.

Well, my prediction was accurate. There is Lucina, in her masked glory. But she seems to limp. Hasn't she healed her wounds yet? Geez. I tossed a concoction at her. "Hey."

She breathed after gulping down the liquid, "Hello."

.

.

.

Major awkward silence hanging in the air. The silence has gotten to me, I can hear ringing. Ugh. I threw myself off the fluffy and comfortable contents of the bed with a slight, light thud. I reached over my bulky satchel, which is placed at another empty bed and checked its contents... Where the heck is my katars...? And my bow too?

"It's time, isn't it?" Lucina's sexy, deep, 'Marth' voice is sexy. My attraction to good-looking men is quite severe. Once, I had a crush on this certain turtle from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. YEAH, IT'S THAT BAD. "You'll be guiding with my father, helping him and travelling with him."

"Yep." I popped up the 'p' as I searched desperately through the infirmary for my weapons. UGH, WHERE DID THE DANG CLERICS PUT 'EM?! Lucina suddenly gripped my arm, halting my actions. "Yes?"

The princess shoved shiny, small objects to my hands. The goods nearly slipping from my grasp as I clumsily grip on them with slippery, leather finger less gloves. I pried it off one by one from my palms, first up, a necklace. An amethyst necklace shone brightly in the dim room, it was shaped as the Mark of the Exalt, and there was an tiny aqua blue circle in the middle. Huh. It looks like a tiny button! Oooh, can I push it?

"Please refrain from pushing the button, use it in emergencies."

I gingerly traced through the amethyst, "Woah... It looks valuable, what is it?" After a few seconds before my realization occurred, I added rapidly. "And don't say it's a necklace. Tell me what it does!"

"Yes, ah. I am unsure of what will occur if you press the button, but it is often used in emergencies. But there is another purpose for that accessory. It will certainly help you. Usually, father and Frederick are incredibly wary of strangers clad in masks, but once you present this to Exalt Emmeryn, you will be instantly trusted, masked or not. It is a rare symbol for House Ylisse's honorable warriors. It is carved by one master blacksmith, so the details are all the same. The necklace is to symbolize soldiers who had devoted their whole lives to protecting the Exalt and have protected the Exalt from the shadows. They've faked their deaths to have their identities forgotten and have become the elite of the elites. But after Exalt Emmeryn was crowned, it was disbanded by Her Grace. A mass, self-induced massacre had happened after that. The warriors had thought they weren't skilled enough and had committed suicide, begging forgiveness for their lack of... Power. Only a few assassins still live and have kept this."

.

.

.

Who the heck knew that Ylisse had an extremely even more dark past? Oh gods, this is very creepy. Pushing aside the necklace's symbolizing of the horrors of House Ylisse's secret band of soldiers, I soon slipped on my new katars I've received from Lucina. They were clean and shiny! What's this? Oh cool, the Mark of the Exalt was embedded on them! This will surely help me. AND KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~

Lucina soon shoved a Killing Bow and a new quiver of arrows into my face. I swear, I think I drooled under the mask. She's spoiling with these goodies! I sniffed. My emotional barrier has been breached. I'm touched that she'd go as far on buying new weapons for me. For ME. A wannabe midget with a fetish with every man she meets, and masks. I enveloped the princess into a childish and tight embrace. WHY THE HECK DID I DO THAT, I WANT TO CRY NOW. TOO ATTACHED TO THIS WOMAN.

"Thanks so much, Lucina! I swear, I won't disappoint you!"

She hesitantly hugged me back, hands reluctantly brushing against my back. I pulled back, revealing a smiling, masked Lucina.

"I'll see you soon... Ike." My chosen alias, ha, you just had to use that, didn't you Lucina. Now... MY EMOTIONAL BARRIER HAS BEEN DEMOLISHED. REPEAT. EMOTIONAL BARRIER HAS BEEN DEMOLISHED. ARMY OF TEARS COMING OUT. I sniffed once again and clawed at my red eyes that were threatening to release tears. Eh, the mask is blocking mee. "Ugh, I'm sorry. I've grown way too attached to you..." And the plot of Fire Emblem: Awakening, the characters, the support conversations and the over 160 hours I've played it. Shut up, it's a damn masterpiece.

"You've gotten soft too..."

WELL, I'M SO SORRY THAT YOU'RE BEING OH-SO SWEET TO ME. I give her one last hug, shedding one last tear that I'd produce for months.

* * *

After I've nearly(a lie) gotten lost through the arena, I've arrived to the battlefield. Perfect timing! Basilio's chatting with the group, blah, blah. Presented Lon'qu... Blah, blah. HAS HE FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME? OH NO HE DIDN'T! I strode over to him and gave the meaty man one, BIG and strong push. HAHA, HE ALMOST TIPPED OVER. NOTICE ME NOW, GOD DANG IT. The taller man craned his neck over to me with a heated glare, and immediately acknowledges my presence. He barked out a laugh.

"Ah yes! I've one more gift for you, Prince Chrom." Deep, sharp breaths. I stepped out from Basilio's shadows, in my masked glory. I wished to giggle in pressure so bad. Attempting to look as intimidating as Lon'qu, I stood perfectly straight and puffed up my chest. HA, MY ALMOST NON-EXISTENT "ASSETS" HAS BEEN BANDAGED FLAT~ "This is Ike. Marth's former companion. Consider him an apology when he stabbed your friend through the ribs. Ba haha!"

.

.

.

After several moments of awkward silence, Robin decides to break the ice. "Where is... he?"

"Ba ha ha ha!" Basilio, don't laugh at me. I didn't intentionally infect myself with mild-Kellam Syndrome did I? "Handy, isn't he? Perfect for any assassin!"

I cleared my throat(some people jumped, JUMPED.) and spoke up bravely. "My apologies for my presence's lack of... awareness." My voice is deeper than any normal woman, so I'm fine on using my normal voice!

Stahl was first to chuckle sheepishly. THE CUTIE, I WANT TO STRANGLE YOU FOR BEING SUCH A CUTIE AND PLAYING WITH MY HEART. "We have a friend whose situation is similar to yours!"

Huh, where the heck is Kellam? OH THERE HE IS! YEAHHHH, INFECTED BUDDIES!

"Is... he worth of trust?"

Damn you, Frederick the freaking Wary.

.

.

.

Are freaking kidding me?

"... Ha, sure! He only showed up this eve with Marth, so..." Basilio let out another booming chuckle, "You'll need to figure that one out!"

DANG YOU BASILIO.

* * *

Chapter III: DanG yOU BasiLiO!

- - - —END— - - -

**A/N: Quick, quick update is quick! \(^ q ^;)/ Hehe! I'm busy(read ****Quickie ****hehe;;) as usual and I don't know what to say. I'll probably edit some things later n_n) See you~**


End file.
